Super Powers
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: It's year 2066, and America's gone power crazy. Canada and England flee to Russia for help after America tries to take over the younger nation. But something weird is going on at Russia's place.....RussiaxCanada, EnglandxAmerica, LEMON, YAOI! LEMON IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~i don't own ANY of these characters, they are Hetalia's, the story line is mine though!~~**

_OK So__this is my FIRST Fanfic on ANYTHING, so please don't be harsh 3 If you don't like the couplings oh well, i though it would be fun to match random people up.....but then i though of the ones i liked more soo XD_

ANYWAY _please reveiw and I'll try to get this story finished quickly! 3_

* * *

The two men pushed there way through the heavy snow towards the large building ahead. "This is horrible! It's so cold!" whined one man

"It' not that bad eh, little worse then back home, but not bad," Smirked the other. "You need to stop complaining England, it doesn't suit you." England grumbled under his breathe, happy when they reached the door. He shook as much snow off of him as he could.

"Remind me why we're here again Canada?" he huffed.

"We are trying to make an alliance with Russia remember? After America went power hungry, he need the help…." Canada sighed. The year was 2066. By this time, Canada had become a strong nation, and doesn't like people pushing him around, but he's still pretty passive aggressive. America had gone off the deep end with power. He was trying to take over Canada and Mexico, along with the rest of the world. England was still his old self, except a fait bit whineier.

"Are you sure Russia is a good choice though?" he asked, leaning against the door. "I mean isn't he also a bit cr-GAH!" he gasped as he fell backwards into Russia's arms.

"Canada! England! Good to see you again da!" Russia smiled his normal innocent childish smile, causing both other men to shudder.

"So, Ivan, how are you?" Canada sighed, smirking at England as he walked past. Russia picked England up in a hug and carried him along side Canada

"I am good! How are you my friend?" He continued to smile

"I WANT TO BE PUT DOWN!" England screamed as he was carried under one of Russia's arms, squirming like mad

"Now little one, stop struggling, da?" Russia smiled down at England with the slight look of his insanity leaking through. England shuddered and fell quiet, with the occasional squirm to get free.

Canada laughed at this, hard. He loved seeing the great England like this. "Oh, better now then before." He smirked when he got the finger from England. Soon they got to a large room with a desk surrounded by a few large chairs in it. Canada sat in one and Russia placed England in another before taking a seat of his own. England was smoldering.

"So what brings you two up here da?" Russia asked happily. He had gotten lonelier after two of the Baltic's dipped out. He was able to keep Latvia though.

"I'm sure you've heard news about America, he's gone off the deep end, and he's starting to attack both Mexico and I" Canada sighed.

Russia nodded slowly, "You want my help da?" Canada and England both nodded, "Then why is England here, you are independent of him da?"

Canada sighed heavily, "He's in need to, I know America wants to take him down first after he's done with Mexico and I…"

Russia nodded slowly again, still smiling, "Well," he clasped his hands together, "I am hungry. We get food now da?" He smiled.

Both men sighed. They wanted to know if they could count on Russia to help them. Russia lead them though his house to the kitchen, "LATVIA~~" he sang out

Almost instantly Latvia stood, shaking, in front of them. Both men flinched backwards out of the sudden appearance of the boy. "Y-y-yes Mr. R-Russia sir!" he stammered. Russia patted him on the head

"We would like some dinner da?" he more told the boy then asked. Latvia nodded and went to work as Russia led them to a large dinning room. They sat at the table, but to Canada's dismay, Russia took the seat next to him, making England sit across. "We are expecting a bad storm later. You two stay the night, da?" Both guests looked uncomfortably each other. "You stay the night, DA?" Russia repeated, evil apparent in violet his eyes again. Both men coward then nodded.

"S-stay the night, yes, yes that would be fine!" England stammered. Canada just nodded again, trying to fade away and be unnoticed, but those days were long since over. He blushed slightly at the memory of Russia sitting in his lap, though he didn' think Russia knew he had been.

"Well it is late da?" Russia smiled happily after finishing eating, "I show you to your rooms now!" he said with a twisted look of happiness on his face, making both men whimper. He picked both England and Canada up and carried them of to their own rooms


	2. Chapter 2

England sighed as he lay in his room. He had no idea where Russia had taken Canada off to, but he was to tired to care much, soon slipping into sleep. He dreamed about America when he was younger and not trying to kill them all. He smiled in his sleep at the though of him playing hero, even though it always ended badly for him. He also remembered how he had wanted to hold him in his arms. He didn't understand why he was like this now. He didn't raise him to be like this…

*

Canada huffed as Russia set him down. "I can walk on my own you know!" he snapped at him, which just caused Russia to smile wider

"You came long way in the cold, da?" Russia said, "You must be sore and cold!" Canada sighed, glaring at n him. Suddenly a dark look came over Russia's smiling face as he sat next to Canada. He pulled him into his lap and hugged him, "Just like before da? Only now it's more comfortable….." Russia muttered, his cool breathe making Canada shudder.

"R-Russia, please let me go…." He muttered, holding back a whimper as a hand slid down his side.

"Now why would I do that?" Russia muttered, his twisted thoughts apparent in his voice. Canada flinched then, to his surprise, pulled away. He turned to face Russia, totally bewildered. "Just Kidding!" Russia smiled, back to the face of childish innocence, got up and left, leaving Canada alone.

"What the fuck?" Canada swore under his breathe before locking the door and getting in the bed, not able to fall asleep.

*

England stirred in his sleep when he heard his door click open. He had heard Russia pass by hours ago and he knew how deep the Russian could sleep, "Latvia, is that you?" he muttered, half-asleep as he sat up. The door creaked open further. He couldn't see who it was in the dark, so he reached over and turned on the lamp and gasped, "W-WHAT ARE Y-" he was cut off as his lips were embraced by the others, his eyes wide in shock. After he regained his sences after about 25 seconds, he pulled away.

"Keep quiet now ok?" The man muttered sitting next to the British man on the bed.

"Why are you here America?!" England growled angrily.

"To claim you of course…." He muttered and kissed him again, forcing his tounge into the other mans mouth, exploring every little place he could get to before he was shoved off.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" England screamed, waking the whole house. America smirked and bolted from the room. England scampered out of the covers and followed out into the hall to see no sign of the American, only Russia , Latvia and Canada make their way to his room.

"What's your issue?" Canada panted, clearly he had run from his room. He glanced into England's room seeing no one, and looked around, "Dude there's no one here eh!"

"Yes England you tell us why you woke us up da?" the Russian said, clear annoyance on his smiling face. England shuddered at the look he was getting from the man

"A-America! H-he was here! He just!" England looked around at the unbelieving faces.

"Arthur….America is currently in Mexico…..remember he went to attack their capital?" Canada stated slowly, making also sure he was a bit away from Russia.

"No! He was here! In my room!! HE KISSED ME!!" England freaked. Everyone, even Latvia burst out laughing holding their guts.

"AMERICA? KISS YOU?!" Canada fell to the ground laughing. "He'd sooner kiss FRANCE!" he laughed, tears rolling down his face

"He would sooner kiss GERMANY!!" Russian laughed, somewhat twisted in tone that made England cringe, both from anger and fear. "You were having dream then da?" The large Russian said after the three stopped laughing.

"M-mr. England, maybe you should not eat sugar before bed…" Latvia said and led him back into his room

"But he was here…." He muttered. Everyone headed back to their own rooms after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer~ I do not own these characters! Though I wish I did!! OK, So Chapter 3! Woot! People, please review I want to know is I'm failing or not //=D so, review or I'll send Russia after you ^//^

* * *

Canada woke up first the next morning and wandered down to the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. Russia, appearing out of nowhere as no where, grabbed Canada around the waist, "Tell me why you are up so early da?" he whispered into his ear.

Canada shuddered and squirmed, "I am not tired, so I'm not asleep," he growled. Russia's smile grew dark again and he bite Canada's ear, whispering softly, his cool breathe sending shivers down Canada's back.

"Maybe we should make you tired da?" England then wandered into the kitchen, not fully awake or aware of what was going on, an appearance that made Russia let go and jump back, his face snapping back to his normal innocent look.

"S-Stay away from me!" Canada stammered and bolted from the room. Russia sighed and decided he'd have to punish England once everyone became one with him…..

England looked up wearily "What's his issue?" he yawned and ate a bagel, not toasted. Russia shrugged and walked after Canada. England yawned again and sat at the table, barley aware of his surroundings. He barley flinched when arms wrapped around his neck, "Russia is looking for you Matthew…" he muttered.

His eyes widened when his face was turned toward the blue eyes he knew all to well "Alfred!" he gasped, then before he could struggle, his lips were captured by the young nations. America's hands slid down further, holding the English man still, licking his lips, asking for entrance. England tried to pull back as he deepened the kiss, eyes widening as he was asked entrance into his mouth. He struggled more but as the Americans hand slid down his back and hugged him close, he slowly relaxed, opening his mouth slowly to give him entrance. America slid his tongue into his mouth, sliding his hands down the others sides."N-nnn….." England moaned softly.

A loud crash came from the other room followed by, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" America sighed and pulled away, kissing him softly one more time before turning to leave.

"Sorry but I must take my leave for now!" he winked at England and left quickly.

"NO YOU BLOODY GIT GET BACK HERE!" England said, finally snapping to his senses "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!!" He screamed, yelping as Canada collided with him, both nations falling to the floor. "Watch where your going!" England growled at the nation now hiding behind him.

"We are playing tag da?" Russia came in smiling like normal. England looked between the two and sighed, "England please move, I want to play fair!" Canada whimpered then bolt from kitchen and locked himself in a room elsewhere. "No fun da!" he called but sat at the table , "There is something on your mind, da?" he asked the smoldering nation on the floor,

"He was here again!" England growled, " That American bastard is in your house and you won't believe me." Russia shrugged and got up and picked up England, "You need more sleep da?" He cooed and carried him a room, seeing Canada he set him down.

"You know where your room is da?" He said more then asked and started for the Canadian, who squeaked and ran, much to the Russians enjoyment. Canada bolted into a large room and hide under the bed and tried to keep quiet. The large nation made his way casually into the room, humming happily. He decided to play naïve. He searched about the room before huffing slightly and walking out and towards another room. Canada waited for a minute before scurrying out and towards a different hiding place, only to be grabbed by Russia around the waist, "GAH!!" He squealed. Russia pet his hair and carried him towards his office, "Now now Mattie! I just want to talk~~~"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer~ I do not own these characters! Though I wish I did!!**

OK, So Chapter 4! GO ME! ok, I KNOW I'm bing mean to Canada....but....i need it that way for chapter 5, the best chapter o.o, well only cause it has lemon BUT STILL! And YES I am totally Crazy but you luves me anyway da~~ review or I'll send Russia after you ^//^

* * *

Russia handed Canada a cup of orange juice and sat him on his bed, getting a glare in the progress "Go on drink up~" he smiled "We don't want to be parched and have to stop in the middle of 'talking' to get a drink right?"

Canada growled "What do you WANT anyway?" He hissed through gritted teeth after he downed the full glass. Russia sat next to him and smiled softly at him. He looked at him suspiciously but ignored it in favor of paying attention to the sudden lightheadedness he was feeling.

"You Matvey~" he purred in his ear before biting it softly. nibbling on the shell, causing Canada to flinch.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He yelped, and tried to get away, but Russia wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into his lap before he could "LET ME GO YOU PERVERT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TOUCHING ME NOW LET GO BE-" Russia rolled his eyes and kisses him, slipping his tongue into the mouth open from the cut off talking. He pulled him closer, exploring the younger man's mouth. Running a hand down his back he could feel the Canadian relax a little, from both the gentle touch and the alcohol from his drink... Russia pulled away a bit after for air.

"Don't talk like that. It reminds me of England and it does not suit you. So stop." he said almost demanding. He smiled as the Canadian nodded and leaned over and licked his curl, reciving a large shudder. He pulled it softly, managing to pull a softly groan from the others lips. Canada then came back to reality and pulled away and ran towards the door.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! EVER AGAIN!" He cried out and left, nearly running over a confused Kumojiro, who looked at him

"Who are you?"

"Canada!" He cried, picking him up and running to his room, cuddling up to his furry friend after locking the door.

* * *

England sighed as he finished folding his laundry he had finished washing and went to his room and put them into his suitcase. It had been a long day and he looked about the room he was staying in "What a mess.....how did this happen in only a day?" he pondered to himself and cleaned up a bit. He made the bed before lying on it and looking over at the TV, turning it on to the weather channel. He couldn't understand most of it, but from what he did it said that Him and Mattie were going to be stuck there for a while. He groaned and got up, and left his room, walking around absent mindlessly. He didn't even notice the large Russian man standing in his path and walked flat into him, stumbling back a bit "YOU GIT! WHY DO YOU JUST POP OUT OF NO WHERE AND STARTLE PEOPLE LIKE THAT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY "RESPECT I MEAN REALLY I...." The English man continued to rant at a confused Russia.

"He really does get that mouth from your influence..." he sighed at the angry nation before shoving the bottle of vodka practically down his throat and making him drink some before drinking some himself "You need to relax da~ and stop being a whiny bitch da~" He smiled at the coughing Brit before him.

"Y-ou -cough cough- B-Bastard! -cough-" He choked. Russia smiled and walked away, leaving him to regain his composure. England glared at his back as he walked away, still holding his chest and coughing up a lung. He soon regained his ability to breathe and stood up, wiping tears from his eyes "Bloody git..." he growled, feeling quite a but tipsy then. He wandered around bored, giggling at random things he saw. America walked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"You ok Arthur?" He asked when the Brit latched onto him, giggling loudly.

"Pshh~ Ya stupid git of course -hic- I'm fine hehe -hic-" England laughed, poking America's nose. America smirked and leaned down and kissed him, not very suprised to find he started to kiss back 'Always easy to take advantage of when he's drunk...' he though, smirking into the kiss before licking the Brit's lips, asking for entrance, which he quickly got. He explored his mouth, tasting the strong vodka still lingering on his tongue. He slid his hands down England's back then up his shirt, grabbing one of his nipples between his fingers and tweaking with them. But this caused England to snap more sober and push him away, instantly in freak out mode, again "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" He yelled at him, getting a dark and perverted smile back, causing him to shudder and run.

"I'll get you soon~" America sang after him, but turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer~ I do not own these characters! Though I wish I did!!**

IT'S CHAPTER 5!!! FINALLY!! THE FIRST LEMON OF THE STORY!! YEEESSS!! This is the longest chapter I've written….will probably be that way for the whole story to sorry XD Truthfully the first 4 chapters were made to lead up tot his, which I wrote, like two weeks ago…. This start off looking like rape but it's not…really…rape…really…maybe a little… I'm evil =D so, review or I'll send Russia after you ^//^

WARNING! LEMON! LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON!

* * *

Canada snuck out of his room hours later, cursing Russia for kissing him like that and touching his curl….the bastard….He wandered down to the living room and turned the TV on and started watching Hockey, happily to. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his neck and chest, hugging (or pinning in his mind) to the couch "Hello Matvey~" Russia cooed in his ear, kissing a very sensitive spot by his ear, causing the Canadian to shudder

"F-fuck off R-Russia!" He stammered, as kisses were placed down his neck. Russia jumped over the couch and landed next to him, leaning over, still pinning him slightly, and started to suck on a surprisingly VERY sensitive spot just below his adam's apple. Russia twisted Canada around and pinned him to the couch, straddling him and keeping him pinned.

Canada squirmed violently under Russia "GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed. Russia's eyes sparkled with twisted thought of how to get him to stop saying things like that.

"Why would I do _that_ Matvey?" he chuckled, successfully pinning down the younger man. He leaned down very close to his earn and whispered "Stop squirming little one, it will only hurt more…we don't want _that_ do we?" he smirked, pulling back to look at the slight fear in his eyes before biting his lower lip before he kissed him deeply

Canada had tried to spit out an insult but his mouth was invaded before he could. The Russians large cool hands drifted down his sides slowly causing a soft moan from the still slightly intoxicated Canada "I-Ivan!" Canada yelped and wiggled back as Russia groaped his butt. Russia chuckled and pulled him back to him, pulling his shirt off and started leaving butterfly kisses across his chest before playing with his hard nubs "Uhhnnnn…." Canada groaned softly, grabbing Russia's scarf softly, pulling him closer.

Russia smirked and kissed him again, easily taking control as their tongues fought for dominance .

* * *

England panted heavily when he got to the bath room after running from America. "Bloody hell…" he swore and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to catch his breathe. He grimaced and looked up when he heard a cough to get his attention "Done playing tag?" America smirked as he glared at him. "Now stop fighting! OR is it you've never been on the receiving side of the fun?"

England looked at him confused, "The Receiving side of the f…." He broke off, eyes widening "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he said, backing up a bit. America snickered and walked towards him, making a grab for him, but missed and England bolted from the bath room at top speed, this time full on chased by the American.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" America called after him, starting to gain a bit of distance. England looked back and tried running faster, turning and practically jumping down the stairs.

"YES I CAN DAMMIT!" He yelled back, running through the kitchen.

* * *

Russia pulled Canada's pants off, getting a yelp from the man, and smiled at him much like France did, like a total pervert. "S-stop!" Canada whined, struggling against the mans hold on him. Russia snickered and placed his other hand of the large bump in Canada's boxers.

"Why? Your _enjoying_ this~" He purred, rubbing slowly, teasingly, causing Canada to groan and buck towards his hand. Russia put his fingers at his mouth "Suck." He ordered, and the Canadian hesitated a moment before taking the fingers into his mouth and licked and sucked them, covering them in saliva. Russia at the same time, pulled his boxers off and started stroking Canada's hard member, causing him to groan around his fingers. Russia pulled his fingers from Canada's mouth and opened his legs.

"N-nooo!" Whimpered Canada as Russia index finger prodded his opening "P-please don't!" he whimpered, struggling against him. Russia chuckled softly and rid himself of his own clothing and ground himself against Canada.

"Soo~ No prep then da~" He smirked at the fear in Canada's eyes as the shot open, whimpers very audible and he shook his head no "Then no more struggling!" he smirked as he felt the smaller man's struggles weakened, but didn't fully disappear. He once again prodded a finger before pushing it in slowly, Canada gasping and cringing at the invading finger. "Shhshh…" Cooed Russia

"R-Rapist!" Canada growled, yelping as another finger was jammed into him, far less gentle then the first one "S-sorry…." He muttered, looking away blushing, cursing the building heat and his throbbing erection. It made it impossible to make like he wasn't enjoying his, but he was. A lot. A LOT. Soon Russia was scissoring him, pushing a third finger into him, pulling a noise that sounded like a moan and a yelp at the same time from the Canadain. Canada suddenly arched and groaned as Russia brushed a very sensitive spot in him "Ha!! Hah…R-Russia H-hit there again…" He muttered, still blushing brightly, holding tightly onto his scarf still. Russia chuckled and drove his fingers into his prostate again, causing the Canadian to nearly scream in pleasure. Soon he pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with the young hole.

"This will hurt…"he muttered and Canada nodded softly, preparing for the pain as Russia slowly pushed himself in. "Nnnn….god your so…tight…" Russia groaned softly, pushing deeper. Once he was completely in he stopped moving letting the Canadian get use to the feeling of being invaded. Obvious amounts of pain were shown on his face. Soon the pain faded and Canada looked needingly up a the Russian who complied and slowly pulled out and moved back in, setting a pace that increased gradually "Nnnn…" Russia groaned softly at the warmth and tightness.

"Ahh hah hah hah!" Canada panted, groaning softly and wrapped his legs around Russia, pulling him in deeper, and thrusting with him to get more force, "F-Faster!" he groaned, back arching softly. Russia smirked and started to move faster, shifting Canada's legs to hang over his shoulders, slamming into him deeply, pulling a long loud groan from him as he slammed into his prostate "AHHH! FUCK RUSSIA!" He screamed, back arching again.

England bolted through the house and through the living room, only to have Russia grab his arm and pull him back. America appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame, panting softly. England struggled against Russia's grip "LET ME GO HE'S GOING TO RAPE M-" he froze, seeing what was happening to Canada

"Da~" Russia smirked up at him, not letting go. A soft whimper escaped the youngest nations throat when Russia stopped thrusting for so long. That set England off struggling and freaking out.

America smirked and walked towards the totally flipping England, "Just relax Aruther, it should only hurt for a little bit!" he chuckled as he grabbed England and pinned him to the floor, thanking Russia for holding him. He started to pull off the squirming nations pants, kissing his neck softly.

"STOP YOU BLOODY GIT! THIS IS WRONG!" England said, trying to hide both his fear and the building heat in his gut.

Canada whimpered again, grinding against Russia pleadingly. He looked down at the young man and smirked, slamming into him "AHHHHH!" He screamed in pain, which quickly faded as Russia continued to thrust into him, hitting his prostate dead on over and over "Uhnnn…." He let another groan slip out

England continued to protest but was soon stripped and pinned into the chair next to the couch the northern countries were using. America sucked on his fingers before pushing them against the tight hole "This is your first time on this side isn't it?" He whispered softly, slipping in a finger, receiving a yelp and a slight nod. Tears slowly moved down England face as America continued to stretch his hole, soon pushing a second finger in. "Shhshsh…..see it's not so bad…" he whispered in his ear. England fought back a scream, instead whimpered softly. He rubbed England's hard member slowly

England gasped and bit his lip as America started to scissor him "P-please… stop…" he pleaded softly, instead receiving a long open mouth kiss from the American. England whimpered and struggled against him, letting out a gasp in pain from the feeling that shot up his spine.

"The more you resist the more it hurts…" America said softly. Russia nodded to England, agreeing with America (WEIRD . ))

Canada, though he could not see him, said "E-England, ha!, J-just….cave in…." he ended with a long groan as Russia hit his prostate again, harder, rubbing his throbbing member teasingly "Uhnnnn….I-Ivan….." Canada moaned softly so only Russia could hear him, bucking into his hand longingly.

England looked towards America as he pushed in another finger. Oddly, the soft look that appeared on America's face helped him relax a little. "A-alfred….Please…..be gentle I've never…."He muttered very quietly. America leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I will…" he muttered before pulling out his own massive hard cock and pressing it against England's tight hole "Ready? It's going to hurt…" he muttered. England nodded softly and looked away as he pushed his cock inside of the naked Brit before him. Once he was fully in he moved in and out slowly, watching the other man's face carefully "Look at me." He said, turning the others face towards him, "I don't want you thinking this is rape, I want you to enjoy this to. I've wanted to do this to you for so many years…" he muttered, kissing the other man softly when he noticed the blush streak across his face. He started to move a bit faster, picking up a pattern that increased in speed slowly, holding the shaking England close.

A loud and long groan escaped both Canada and England's mouths. Canada, panting heavily, clung to Russia's shirt, thrusting against him, totally red faced. England fell back into the chair as America mounted him further, thrusting harder. He dug his nails into the arm of the chair as America continued to hit his prostate, making him groan and convulse unwillingly. He could feel his entire body getting hotter

Russia let out a moan as he cummed in the Canadian, his slick sticky seed filling him. Canada wrapped his arms subconsciously around Russia's neck and pulled him closer, panting heavily. Russia reached down and stroked his still hard member, sliding down and taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking like an expert. "OH OH! OH FUCK!" Canada gasped, fingers entwining themselves in Russia's hair "I-Ivan I-I'm g-going to C-Aaaahh!!!!!" he groaned back arching , pushing himself deeper into the Russian's mouth, pouring his seed down the others throat, who happily swallowed and sucked him dry.  
Ohhh~" he groaned

America panted heavily "Arthur I'm going to cum soon." He groaned softly, England clinging to his chest moaning into it loudly.

"C-cum in me!" He groaned tossing his head back in ecstasy. America nodded and thrust deeper a few more times, rubbing England's hard member at the same time. He was determined to make him cum first. "F-uck Alfred w-what are y-you uhnn god that feels good!" He groaned and cummed into his hand, clenched and groaning loudly, the tightening muscles throwing America way over the edge. His vision went white as he cummed into the older nation, collapsing on top of him, shifting them so he was on bottom, hugging him close. Canada And Russia smiled at the two as they cuddled on the couch.

"That….that was fun…" Canada chuckled slightly.


End file.
